


present

by ochamoon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fairy Tail Rare Pairs Week 2020, GMG, Healing, LaLu - Freeform, laxus is emotionally damaged, rarepairs week 2020, therapy session with lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochamoon/pseuds/ochamoon
Summary: Laxus was always so stuck in the past that it took Lucy to snap him out of it and introduce him to the present.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65
Collections: Fairy Tail Rare Pairs Week 2020





	present

**Author's Note:**

> rarepairs week 2020 day 3!  
> prompt: present :)

After the Battle of Fairy Tail, all Laxus could focus on was the past. 

The memories would flicker like a movie in his mind, reminding him that no matter how hard he worked, he would never be forgiven for what he’d done.

It didn’t matter if people thought he’d changed, he still did those things and that’s what counted to him.

He was a broken man; not that he’d ever admit it. He just couldn’t stop replaying the events, couldn’t stop this awful cycle of self-hatred.

Laxus wanted so bad to move on. But it was his own self that forced him to stay stuck in the past.

He was still desperately trying to come up with ways to make up for his wrongdoings, to make things all better again. But it felt like he was going in circles with himself.

Not a day passed where Laxus would not loathe himself for what he did. It was unforgivable.

When he was accepted back into Fairy Tail, he had expected the weight off his shoulders to magically lift, but it didn’t. It was stubborn.

Even though he was back home again, his mind wandered to all those years ago. To his biggest regret.

A part of him was scared to stop dwelling in the past, it was all he’d known for so many years. What comes after that? 

It was all just getting too much for Laxus by the time he had faced his own father at the Grand Magic Games.

The burning hatred he had for his father swiftly changed direction to himself after Ivan was defeated and Laxus almost felt like he couldn’t breathe.

He struggled as he sat alone at the bar, until a petite blonde perched on the stool next to him.

”Hi, Laxus,” she gently said, her voice so soft it was almost a whisper. He gave her a grunt in acknowledgment.

They sat in silence for a little, but then Lucy spoke, “It’s eating you up inside, I can see it.”

Her declaration took him back a bit, but his mind just told him to _deny, deny, deny_.

”No clue what you’re yapping about, Blondie,”

Laxus thought the temperamental woman would give him shit for calling her Blondie, but she stayed silent.

”It’s all in the eyes, you know. You can tell anything about a person from looking deep into their eyes,”

He felt a little uncomfortable about where this conversation was going, but he was headstrong. He turned to face her, “Oh yeah?”

Lucy nodded, “Listen, I _hate_ seeing you let the past consume you. And, I know you’re trying to keep up the tough guy act but you don’t need to with me.” It sounded like a promise.

”Please, Laxus. _The past is in the past._ You should be focusing on the now, enjoy the present with your guild mates and get blackout drunk!” She laughed a little bit at herself. 

“You deserve a second chance and you deserve forgiveness. Don’t ever tell yourself any different because you’re _wrong.”_

The fierceness of her tone surprised him and he stared blankly at her, “I....” he started, “...all I can think about is the past. What I did makes me a bad person,” 

He was shocked that he opened up a little, especially to the small blonde who he’d been quite awful to before.

Her eyes were kind as she smiled at him, “You are a good man, Laxus. I can feel it in my very bones. You’ve proved where your loyalties stand many times now, and everyone at Fairy Tail thinks of you as an ally - not an enemy.”

He looked down at his drink and she poked his face, “Hey, look at me.” He did. “Focus on me. Don’t let yourself dwell on the past, just live in the present.”

Laxus gritted his teeth, “I don’t know _how.”_

”I’ll show you!” She beamed at him with a smile as bright as the sun, and with great reluctance on his part, dragged him to make a fool out of their selves by dancing to the jolly music playing.

The happy tunes blared and he found himself smiling a little as he shuffled his feet in a pathetic attempt to dance. 

The whole guild was on their feet now, bouncing around without a care in the world, and also mostly drunk.

He looked around at his family and his eyes landed on Lucy, who was giggling as she pranced around.

She looked directly at him, “This is the present, Laxus. _Embrace it.”_


End file.
